


Dream Me

by Squarepeg72



Series: Moving Pictures [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Books, Christmas Presents, Dreams, F/M, Ghosts, Past Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Since finding a wedding picture in the Room of Requirement, Hermione has been haunted by dreams of another life. Can a Christmas Eve dream offer any answers?
Relationships: Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Series: Moving Pictures [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581535
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42
Collections: Hermione's Holiday Hideaway 2019





	Dream Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione'a Haven Holifay Hideaway 2019
> 
> Pairing: Hermione/Sirius Black  
> Location: Bangkok, Thailand  
> Movie/Story Prompt: The Muppet Christmas Carol
> 
> Much love and thanks to GaeilguaRua for her late night beta magic.
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/49277303612/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

Dreams have a way of following you no matter where you run. Hermione has been haunted by a life she had never lived every night. She had started having these dreams after she found a picture of Sirius and his bride in the Room of Requirement a few years ago. The dreams changed based on the time of year, and some left her wanting more while others left her shattered.

She had tried to find answers to those dreams. Harry had given her access to Sirius’ journals when he found them at Grimmauld Place. She hadn’t found her there, but there was a year’s worth of journals missing. Ron had been understanding when she had put their relationship on hold to travel. She had traversed the whole of Thailand, going as far south into Singapore and as far north as Tibet in southern China to speak to witches and wizards who specialized in dreams and past lives, but no one had answers.The two people that could have offered her answers were ghosts and they were not helping her at all..

Dropping her keys on the table by her flat door, Hermione sighed. It had been fun spending Christmas with Harry and Ginny, but if she had to watch A Muppet Christmas Carol one more time, she was going to lose what she had left of her mind. All she really wanted to do was get in her fuzzy pajama pants and go to sleep and not dream.

“Night, Shanks.” Hermione locked the deadbolt and picked up her cat. It was time for bed.

_“Love, wake up.”_

_“It’s still dark.”_

_“But, it’s Christmas morning…”_

_“Go back to sleep, Sirius. You are worse than Remmi when we were kids.”_

_“Come on, Mia. There are presents under the tree.”_

_“I need sleep and coffee before I am ready for presents…”_

_“Mia, love, wake up.”_

Hermione sat straight up in bed. This dream had been new, and it felt so real. She could feel his hair brush against her back as he had kissed her neck to wake her. She could smell the sandalwood and orange blossom of his cologne. She needed answers to this puzzle, but there was no one she could talk to about it. She had searched rooms full of records to see if Remus Lupin had been a twin or if Sirius Black had ever married. Everything she had come up with showed that Hermione Lupin-Black had never existed. But, this had to be real. She had a picture of Sirius and this woman on their wedding day.

“I am losing my mind,” Hermione mumbled as she picked up the picture from her bedside table. “ I might as well have some tea before I try to go back to sleep. Maybe a few chapters in a good book will help, too.”

Hermione padded through her quiet flat and waved a hand at the kitchen. A few minutes later, she heard the tea kettle whistle. Grabbing her favourite book on runes off the shelf, she went into the kitchen to fix a cup of tea.

When her tea had steeped properly, Hermione carried her mug and book into the sitting room. She sat both items on the low table in front of the sofa and waved her hand towards the fireplace. A small fire leapt to life in the fireplace and Hermione settled into the sofa for a bit of light reading. “If runes don’t put me back to sleep, nothing will.”

_“Mia, love. What are you doing up this late?” Sirius wandered into the sitting room rubbing his hands through his hair._

_“I just needed to check on a few things for tomorrow. I can’t get this spell wrong.” Hermione looked up from her book. “The Order is counting on us to get this right. I don‘t like testing the limits of time turners. Even if I am using runes to do it.”_

_Sirius closed the book she was reading and set it on the low table in front of the sofa. “Runes and time turners can wait for a day or two. It is Christmas night, and it is time to get some rest.”_

_“I only have a few months to figure this out. I would rather be planning our wedding.” Hermione sighed as she felt Sirius’ lips slide along her neck. “I need to get this step figured out so Remmi can start working on the time turner. He will be back in a couple of days, when the moon lets him be himself.”_

_“Moony will understand.” Sirius slid a hand into her hair. “I have better plans for tonight. Our bed is cold without you. Come to bed.”_

_“Just a few more pages.” Hermione groaned as she felt Sirus nibble on her earlobe. “I’ll be there in a few more minutes.”_

_“I’m not that patient, love.” Sirius reached underneath her and picked Hermione up off the sofa. “I have plans for you tonight, and they do not include books or clothes. You can bury yourself in your books tomorrow.”_

_“Paddy, I have work to do,” Hermione groaned as Sirius sucked on the tender skin of her neck as he carried her to their bed. “I need to get this done…”_

Hermione was started awake by the sound of her book hitting the floor. She looked around the room, expecting to be in her bed. She felt empty without the ghost of Sirius' heat behind her. Gathering her wits and her book, Hermione sighed.

“I am never going to figure this out, am I? She never existed according to what I can find.” Hermione grumbled as she crawled back into her bed. “On paper, she was never here, but in my dreams, she is me and so real. She was Remus’ twin and Sirius’ wife. What is happening to me?”

“I need to quit talking to myself. They are going to build a padded room for me at St. Mungo’s if I keep this up.” Hermione settled under the covers and reached for her book. “Runes seem to be a connection here. What more can this book tell me?”

Opening the book again, Hermione noticed an inscription on the inside cover -

_Merry Christmas, my darling Mia._   
_Always, Your Padfoot_

_25 December 1980_


End file.
